User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Issues on this Wiki
So this Wiki has started to Fall apart. And I have been apart of this, I will admitt. But we all are involved here. I am not calling out any one specific person, so please don't get mad at me. Okay, this just me trying to fix some problems on this Wiki as an Admin would do, and I trying okay? So lets Begin: Interaction pages: So lately I have been plestered by everyone demanding me the deletion of half my pages. I did it okay. Happy? Now my Everyone and Tyler page is bigger than any page on the Total Drama Wiki, and here. But, everyone has been forgetting of other pages. I mean, I'm not the only one with bad pages, okay? I feel like I'm getting all the hate here. But here are my suggestions on pages that should be deleted. And the ones that should be kept. These are the pages that should be kept: *Cameron and Tyler *Cameron and Sky *Cody and Sky *Courtney and Scott *Courtney and Sky *Courtney and Tyler *Duncan and Noah *Duncan and Scott *Duncan and Sky *Duncan and Tyler *Lindsay and Tyler *Noah and Tyler *Scott and Sky *Sky and Tyler *Everyone and Duncan *Everyone and Noah *Everyone and Scott *Everyone and Sky *Everyone and Tyler These are pages that still need to me created in my Opinion: *Duncan and Samey *Samey and Sky *Cody and Tyler These are the pages that have been deleted recently: *Cody and Dave *Dave and Heather *Dave and Tyler *Cody and Tyler *Chris McLean and Tyler *Heather and Tyler *Gwen and Tyler *Scott and Tyler These are the pages that should be up for deletion in my opinion: - Gwen and Sky These two characters never actually interacted, but that Sky voted off Gwen and caused her elimination along-side with Tyler. The two had no plot together, and had no significance to the events of Season 1. But I don't know why it was created in the first place. They weren't even on the same team, and had like no interactions at all, in the episodes they could of in the Merge of Season 1. - Courtney and Duncan No Interaction. Have you even seen the page. It's like the shortest page EVER! And no significance to the plot in my opinion. - Chef Hatchet and Duncan Same as Courtney and Duncan. Read above. - Courtney and Sky Well, this page is similar of that of Heather and Tyler, and Gwen and Tyler. They were in an alliance, and the other betrayed the other. If mine are going to be deleted, so should this one. It would be rather unfair if it isn't cause then Heather and Tyler, and Gwen and Tyler should stay. But, these two never really interacted, but it is claimed that they interacted in PM? Well, I don't think that really works. It has to be out in the open I think. But ohh well. I think this page should be deleted. - Dawn and Lindsay No significance, and way too short. Sorry Tyler. - Lindsay and Samey Same as Dawn and Lindsay, read above... Do you want these pages to be deleted? Yes No Some All the other pages, imo should be kept, and stay the same and on the wiki. Please vote in the comments for the deletion of the pages. Say if you Oppose the deletion, or if you want it to be deleted. I already want all 5 to be deleted. Oh and please do NOT vote for the deletion of any of the pages that is under should be kept. But you may say why you think they should be deleted. I would like to know. And, there has been a Rule changed by me, that the Interaction pages people make, must show one of the three Admins, and us three vote on the creation of the page. If you have any problems of this, please let me know in the Comments. :D. Bullying: Now for something else about this Wiki. Lately, a lot people are being annoyed by this Wiki. People are leaving it, and being banned. And for some reason, people are making fun of King Flurry, Maria and Finn. I mean I'm not saying that I never made fun of them. I only did with Maria, I'm also sad to say, that the other two Admins do make fun of people. But I'm sick of this wiki doing this too people. I mean now it has transferred onto the Total Drama Wiki, where Kingstalk was giving King Flurry a Hard-Time. I am sick of this okay! We made this Wiki to be different, and nice. But lately, it's beem awful and stressful. If we don't change. This will be a no better Wiki than the Total Drama Wiki. We should all be nice and tolerant to other people, and respect them okay? If you guys hate me for saying this. Then fine! But this is an Isuue that needs to be corrected. Man, I miss the old days where we had fun, and it was Party-Time all day long. But it has changed for the worst. And I don't like it. And I know some people agree on me, about this. Usually I feel like I'm the only one that cares about others feelings. And I'm very disspointed in this, VERY! I hope you guys change. And I know some of you don't. Like Richard, Random and Ariel. If I see any of this, there will be a Warning. If it continues, there will be a one-day Ban, if it conitinues its a month Bann, and etc. Protection on Pages: Okay, so now lately there has been a tonne of Argugment on why there is Protection on Pages. And saying that there shouldn't be any. Well I do kind of agree on this. The Reason I protected the Tyler pages, is because I had moments where people mucked up my pages, and took out Information. So I was being careful, and protected them. Especially the Bigger pages being Tyler, Everyone and Tyler, and Noah and Tyler. I will remove the Protections from all pages. I'm sorry if this is something you don't want to happen. But it does restrict other Users from editing pages that need a little editing, and corrections. But, I do warn you guys, most people will undo your edits, and fix their page up again. I do now want more people complaining about that. Okay? Agreed? The Admins: Okay, so this Issue was brought up by Areil so I will put this on here. So some people don't like the Idea where the Admins decide on everything. Well, in my opinion. It would be choas without the Admins deciding on Important stuff. But, I do say that us as a Community Wiki should decide on some stuff as a Team. But please so not get mad and angry if the Admins do decide without you guys. Also lately, there has been some decussion on there should be another Admin. And Freddie, Welly and Tyler agree on this. So we have came up with the best candidates for the Postition. And you guys decide! Please do not get mad if you are not up there. There will be a Reason to why you aren't there. So here is the Candidates: Who should be the Fourth Admin? DuncanRocks1232 - Nate DerpyandDawn - Derpy TDWT:Planes, Trains, & Hot Air Mobiles aka Ariel The end: So this is all the Problems I can think of at the Moment. Please tell me in the Comments if there is any other Issues, or if you disagree on anything. Make sure you vote for the Fourth Admin, and the Deletion of the Interaction pages above. I would really love to know how we can make this Wiki the best thing ever on the Internet :D. Well nothing can beat YouTube xD. Man I love YouTube! Opps, off Topic here. Comment People! testing Category:Blog posts